Heat's Revenge
by YaoiQueenOfAll XD
Summary: Kyuubi's and Naruto's heat were coming up. And their mates were Gaara and Shukaku. PWP PLOT-LESS SMUT YAOI NaruGaa KyuuShu RATED M. NOT FOR KIDS. DON'T LIKE YAOI? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THIS STORY? :P CRAPPY SMUT XD


**THIS IS JUST A SMUT. PLOT-LESS SMUT. THAT'S ALL :D**

 **Heat's Revenge**

 **By YaoiQueenOfAll XD**

 **NaruGaa PWP**

 **KyuuShu**

 **KuraShu**

'Kyuubi/Shukaku'

"Naruto/Gaara"

 **My very first attempt of PWP :3 PLEASE BEAR WITH ME .**

 **'Hey kit, we will go to the Sabaku's place later.'** the demon fox said.

'Why is that Kyuu?'

 **'Heat's coming over to Shukaku. We will be there as soon as possible. Shukaku will wreak havoc in Konoha if he didn't see me'** Kyuubi explained.

'You need to take over my sexy body?' Naruto mocked.

 **'Ugh, don't say the 'sexy' thing. It's gross. It didn't even matched on what you really have. Anyway, yes, I'll take over you for now.'** Before Kyuubi take over Naruto's body, he was stopped by the blonde.

'Chill Kyuu, I'm still eating my ramen.'

 **'You've been eating your ramen for an hour and you're still not finished?! Why won't you grow fat?'** the nine-tailed demon fox growled in his head.

'It's because my metabolism is fast. Just wait a minute, I'll be finished soon' The jinchuuriki smirked.

 **'Oh fuck.'** Kyuubi mentally face palmed.

 _Somewhere at Konoha..._

 **'Hey Gaara, I felt my senses tingling.'** Shukaku said at Gaara's mind.

'I can feel it too. What are you doing?' asked the Sabaku.

Shukaku's eyes widened. His heat is coming too fast! **'I t-think my heat's coming over.'** he calmly stated.

The Kazekage's eyes widened. He will be in a deep shit if Shukaku's heat is coming earlier than he anticipated.

And his mate is _the fucking nine-tailed demon._

and so was _Naruto_.

"Gaah! I feel so full! Thanks for the ramen Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned up at Kakashi.

The silver-haired guy just treated Naruto a dozens of coupons of ramen at Ichiraku's. (is it right? I'm not watching Naruto this days ;-;)

"Yeah yeah, just fuck with your mate kid. See ya!" then with a poof, he was gone.

He blushed from the comment of his teacher. Kyuubi laughed at his mind.

 **'What are you? A kid? Blushing at dirty comments like that?'** and Kyuubi let out a howl of laughter again.

Naruto didn't replied. But he will show Kyuubi on how dominant he is.

The blonde continued to walk to Gaara's place. Even though Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna, he still needs to come on in a vacation at Konoha. Luckily, the redhead come in Konoha to mate with Kyuubi when the heat of Shukaku.

Come to think of it...

 _Does Gaara want to mate with him?_ Of course. But just because of Shukaku's heat. Yeah, he _won't_ mate with Gaara, but to _Shukaku_.

Argh fuck it! He's gonna mate Gaara whenever the redhead liked it or not!

End of discussion! **'Finally talking to yourself huh, kit?'** Kyuubi let out a small laugh at Naruto.

'Shut up Kyuu. Anyway, take over now. were here.' Naruto said.

Kyuubi didn't replied. But he take over Naruto's body so he can fuck Shukaku (taking control Gaara's body) for the meantime.

Naruto transformed into Kyuubi. But the eyes, teeth and whiskers only changed.

His eyes are now as sharp as cat's pupil and red color, his fangs were more sharper and longer when Kyuubi's heat, and his whiskers are much more longer and bolder than before.

After the transformation, Naruto knocked on the door of Gaara's appartment.

"Who is-" Gaara froze on what he saw. A more looking dangerous Naruto.

"Yo, _Gaara_." Naruto smirked darkly.

Gaara blushed and shuddered from Naruto's dark voice.

Shukaku was right, his and Kyuubi's heat was coming too early.

Before Gaara can say anything, in a blink of an eye he was pinned on the now closed door. Naruto growled lowly on Gaara's ear, making the Kazekage moan unintentionally.

 **'He is more dominant than I thought.'** Shukaku mused.

'Sh-shut up. Just take over and end this heat thing!' Gaara whined.

Shukaku is now taking control of the Kazekage's body. But Gaara is the one who is talking. Like Naruto.

" _ **Ne, where is your room?**_ " Naruto asked huskily to the Kazekage's ear. The vibrations in Naruto's chest where clear and Gaara can hear it though his heart was pounding right to his ears.

"S-second floor, t-third room." he answered.

Time flies so fast, they were already in the room what Gaara had said. The Heat will make you more domimant and the uke will be more submissive I might say.

And on the second though, he was pinned on the mattress, hands pining his own, the blonde's face over to his neck, licking, nipping and biting softly at the pale flesh.

"Aaaaah...!" Gaara let out a loud moan when Naruto licked the redhead's neck leaving small traces of saliva. Then nipping at the earlobe of the Kazekage.

A leg is forcing its way to Gaara's groin. Rubbing softly, making the Kazekage moan in response. Naruto was teasing him dammit!

"H-hey N-naruto! S-stop t-teas-" a silent scream came out of the redhead's mouth when Naruto finally sank his elongated, sharp fangs on Gaara's soft neck.

Deepening the wound, it made Gaara moan loudly. So he's a masochist? Great.

"Do you like it when I hurt you Gaara? When I fuck you with my fingers hmm? Or you would prefer my dick? Now be a good boy and sit on the bed." despite of moaning loudly directly on Naruto's ear and from the pain he was feeling on his neck, he obeyed anyway.

"Take off your clothes, and sit on my lap." Gaara did as he told.

Now, Naruto was facing Gaara's back, while Gaara is sitting on Naruto's lap. He could feel the hardness of the blonde's cock through the fabrics.

Naruto pinched on of Gaara's nipples. Eliciting a moan from the redhead. Then he put three finger on Gaara's mouth. "Suck them, make them wet, lick it like a lollipop, slut." Gaara moaned again. He like the feeling of being called a slut and being overpowered by Naruto (only).

The redhead sucked on Naruto's fingers to make them wet, he was moaning at the three fingers inside his mouth, a hand playing with his nipples and a hard rock grinding on his supple ass.

Naruto pulled out his fingers, then lifted Gaara on the bed. "Get in all fours. _Now._ " The blonde ordered.

Gaara obeyed and spreading his white milky legs to show his twitching pink puckered hole in the process. His dick is hard but not as hard as Naruto's.

"Don't touch your dick and don't cum until as I say okay? I'll make you feel really good now, _Gaara_." the blonde whispered hotly on Gaara's ears. Making the redhead moan and the Kazekage nodded in response.

A finger entered the pink hole. Gaara trembled from the pleasure he was feeling.

A second.

and third finger.

Gaara was moaning too loudly, but they wouldn't care. Naruto continued to pummel Gaara's ass by the use of his three fingers.

"Fuck, so hot and tight, its good to know your a virgin." Then a certain spot was hit.

"AAAAAH! I-m go-nna...!" Gaara screamed, arching his back, spurting his seed on his stomach and on the bed.

"What did I tell you? Don't cum without my permission did I?"

"B-but y-you're f-fingers were too good s-so I c-can't help it." he whined. The feeling of Naruto's fingers were now gone.

Naruto leaned in to Gaara's ear and whispered, " _I'll fuck you hard and fast and think of it as a punishment for not obeying me_." He whispered and chuckled darkly.

Gaara shuddered in Naruto's voice, his mind can't process on what Naruto had just said.

"W-what d-" before he can even finish his sentence, a howl of pleasure came out of his mouth. A dick forced its way to Gaara's hole. Stretching the redhead without even letting the Kazekage to adjust on Naruto's size.

But he _moaned._

 _He fucking moaned._

"You were t-too way masochist huh?" Naruto panted lightly. Loving the heat and tightness revolving around his dick. He turned the redhead and kissed him aggresively.

Gaara moaned at the kiss. The feeling of Naruto's tongue to play with his and a dick on his hole.

This was way too much for the redhead.

Naruto broke the kiss and moved on Gaara's neck. Still thrusting hard and fast on the redhead's ass.

Gaara chained himself on Naruto's neck, needing support. The blonde bit the neck of Gaara, once again, moaning at the good pain he was feeling.

He moaned even louder (if that was possible) when a snaked on his dick and pumping it on time with the thrusts.

"I-m go-nna...! C-cummingggggg!" Gaara screamed. His semen was splattered on his stomach and Naruto's stomach.

With few more thrusts, Naruto came inside of the redhead. Grunting in the process. The hole of Gaara is now being filled with Naruto's thick, hot semen.

Naruto pulled out of Gaara, the two were panting heavily from their past activities.

"Ne, Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" Nervousness filled Naruto. What if he mated with Gaara and the redhead doesn't like him? What if-

"I don't like you."

"H-huh?" Naruto's heart break into pieces. Tears were forming on his eyes.

"I love you, you idiot." The blonde's expression changed.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I love you too Gaara." then sealed their lips on a one last kiss.

They cuddled for the rest of the night as the darkness ate them.

 **THAT WAS HARD TO DO! IT'S MY FIRST TIME ON DOING A PWP REALLY XD IDK IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT ._. I'm seriously embarrassed on what I wrote.**

 **The nipples, cock and dick thingy XD It was kinda weird to write those you know :/**

 **Hands up for the authors like that! XD**

 **Review please! Tell me about your suggestions, the typos or grammatical errors! It was highly appreciated :)**

 **I'm thanking all of you that your supporting my (crappy XD) stories :D**

 **I'll make sure to create more stories better :)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **YaoiQueenOfAll XD**


End file.
